The Wolfbane Alchemist
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: The story of the third Elric sibling that was never mentioned. She will change the fate of many, especially the Elric brothers! Can the world handle 3 halfdemon alchemists?
1. The dimensional gateway

The dimensional gateway

"Are you ready to try it again?" asked a black cat.

"Hai. Ready when you are mother," replied her silver-haired daughter.

"Then let's begin. And would you at least try the world first before you return?"

"Yes mother," the daughter replied irritated.

A swirling vortex appears. Inside it, there is a dimension different from their own.

"I'll be back, Luna Beros!" called the silver-haired daughter.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you won't! Don't come back from that dimension without at least testing it first, Sakuramaru!" cried Luna.

Sakuramaru jumps into the vortex. It remains open for another few seconds, and then it closes. Luna hopes Sakura would at least stay in one dimension for more than one week!

In the other dimension, Sakura was wandering about in her astral form. She takes a look around.

'Maybe this is the place. If it isn't, mother will be furious at me!"

She spots a couple. The two appear to be normal. That is, until the man uses a strange circle to make flowers. The woman laughs and says "You don't always have to use alchemy to bring me flowers dear!"

'_ALCHEMY?! I don't believe it! I thought alchemy was a myth, a mere fancy! I must find out if it really is alchemy before I return home._' Sakura thought.

She follows the couple to see if it really is alchemy. The man stops to talk to a neighbor, and then helps the other man with a broken wagon. Sakura is amazed at the light. When the light is gone, the wagon looks good as new!

'_It really is alchemy. I think I may have found the place I have been searching for.' _Sakura mused.

She returns to her home to report to her mother.

"I thought I told you to at least try the world before returning!" said Luna, exasperated.

"Calm down mother. I only came back to tell you I've finally found the world I have been searching for."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. I mean that I am finally ready to leave and start anew. Father will have one less child to deal with. Nii-san! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see if you are finally leaving for once!"

Sakura begins to pack her things. Her father stops by and finds out she's leaving. He looks relieved when he hears this.

"You're finally ready for the test of maturity?" said her father.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm leaving tonight. Are you going to come and watch me leave?"

"Hai. I may have missed Sassha's and Seto's trip to another world, but I won't miss yours." Sesshomaru said, smiling.

That night…

"Well, I'm off! I'll miss all of you. Well _almost_ all of you anyway." Sakura said looking at her brother.

"Ha ha. Very funny sis." said her brother.

"What, don't tell me you're _jealous_ Inuyashamaru?" laughed Sakura.

Inuyashamaru snorts annoyed. She just laughs. She reenters the gateway and disappears into the vortex.

The man and woman she followed were named _Trisha and Hohenheim Elric._ Little did they know that their lives would be transformed by a demon.


	2. A new life and a bigger headache

A new life, a bigger headache

Sakura entered the world she had chosen. The only thing left to do? Be reborn and survive the soul renewal. That's how most of her many brothers and sisters died. They couldn't handle the world they chose, or they revealed the truth to the wrong people.

'Now, which family shall I be reborn in?'

She spotted the same couple from earlier. She thought to herself 'Eh, might as well. The genetics seem promising at least!'

She decided to be reborn into the Elric family. Too bad she didn't know that the woman was already pregnant. As a result, Sakura's powers were split in two, and she ended up with a twin! She would have no memory of her true identity until she was old enough to comprehend the world around her.

9 months later…

"Congratulations! You are now the proud mother of twins!" said the doctor.

"I think I'll name the girl Sakura and the boy Edward," said Trisha Elric.

"I still don't understand how we ended up with twins…" said Hohenheim.

"Consider it a blessing in disguise," said Pinaka.

"I guess you're right…" mumbled Hohenheim. He knew something must have happened while his wife was carrying their newborn children. He couldn't believe that they had gotten twins on the first try!

A year later they had their final child, a boy they named Alphonse. Hohenheim knew this boy was at least a real child. Now his daughter on the other hand…

Sakura still didn't remember who she was. She was still too young to remember. It would be three more years until she go her powers back. Too bad her twin would receive half of those powers around the same time. She had a lot of work ahead, training her twin brother. And her younger brother Alphonse? There was a little power remaining in Trisha Elric, and he absorbed what was left from the initial split. This meant only one thing. All three would possess _demonic powers._

All three of them would take a different demonic form. Sakura was a lone wolf compared to her brothers. She never seemed to want to play with the others unless they dragged her into it. Edward was as slippery as a cat. He had uncanny balance, exceptional night vision, and the bizarre urge to climb trees whenever he saw a dog. Alphonse was more like a bird flying free. He wasn't afraid of heights, he always came up with the most outrageous excuses for his older siblings, he always jumped right back up when he was hurt and he was the lightest of the three.

Sakura the Wolf, Edward the Cat, and Alphonse the Phoenix. Together they would be known as the Elric trio. (Aka The Adults worst nightmare!) If only they two boys would learn to control their powers! Their mother and father were shocked when things suddenly went awry with those two. It never seemed to happen to Sakura as much as Ed and Al.

Then came the day that their father, Hohenheim, vanished and was never seen again. For some reason, this hurt Sakura more than it did her brothers. A year later, Sakura grew tired of the incidents that kept on occurring whenever her brothers lost control. She had only one choice. She would have to train her brothers to control their powers.


	3. Ed and Al's training begins!

Ed and Al's training begin

It was on a warm afternoon when Sakura approached her brothers. They knew something was up immediately.

"Ed, Al, I need to talk to you."

"What is it Sakura-nee?" said Alphonse.

"It's about those incidents that occur around you two. I need to help you train. That should prevent any more."

"What do you mean train?! What is this about?!" exclaimed Edward.

"You two have demonic powers and they are running amok," Sakura said bluntly.

"Demonic?! What are you saying Sakura?!"

_This is getting nowhere fast. _Thought Sakura.

"Come with me if you want to find out. Just us three."

An hour later, Ed and Al talked among themselves and decided to follow their sister. If it helped the little accidents from happening, then it was worth finding out.

"Are you two ready? Remember this is OUR secret. Mom can't know about this."

The other two looked at each other, nervously.

"Why can't mom know?" Al finally asked.

"Because some adults wouldn't understand little brother. They would take us away."

"In that case, we won't tell her."

Sakura looked amused at their response. She decides that now is a good time to begin.

"First, we need to figure out what element you control. Ed, you go first," she said uneasily.

"Um, sis? How exactly do we find out our element?" said Ed nervously.

"Well, the first thing to do is CALM DOWN. Just relax bro; I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Sakura decides to teach them meditation first. When this is completed, both of her brothers had calmed down. (Though she did have to whack them on the head a couple of times because they fell asleep.)

"First, I want you to remember what happened when your powers caused a weird accident. What occurred during each incident? What items were affected most or ever time the accidents occurred. Think back and tell me. We need to come up with a connection."

"Um, Sakura? I think I remember something that might help."

"What?"

"Whenever we had those weird accidents at home, the stove acted up right after it happened."

"The stove acted up?! I never noticed that!" exclaimed Al.

"Hmmm, can you think of anything else? Anything at all?" asked Sakura, who narrowed down her twin's element to Electricity or Fire.

"Well there was that one time during the storm when the lights went out and mom lit that candle."

"What happened? This may be the clue we need."

"I remember that! It flared up for 5 minutes before finally dieing down! It was over an hour later that the lights finally came back on!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"That narrows it down to one element. Your element must be fire or something related to fire. It's your turn Alphonse."

"Well, the only thing I can remember was that time with the kite. There wasn't any wind at all and yet my kite was the only one that flew!"

"A kite and a mysterious wind… That narrows it down to Wind or Air."

"What about your element Sakura? I don't remember any accidents with YOUR powers!"

"My element? Oh, I already figured out what it was. Mine's Water and Ice."

"But why is it that our elements acted up and yours almost never did?!" said Ed.

"I'll tell you both tomorrow. Right now I think we should be getting back. It's almost nighttime already."

Ed and Al realized that she was right. While they were talking and training, the sky had started to turn darker. Mom would be worried.


	4. Sakura's plan

Sakura's plan

"Come on sis! Give us a break already! We've been playing Hide-N-Seek for over two hours and I'm bored!" whined Ed.

"You two are just too hard to find."

Ed peeked out of his hiding spot to see his twin sitting on a branch, reading a book and not even bothering to look for them!

"HEY! You're not even looking!"

"And you just gave your position away! The exercise was to see how long you can evade people by hiding."

Alphonse snickered.

"And you were worse the Ed is! I could find you with my eyes closed."

"Prove it Sakura. Where's Al?" taunted Ed.

"In the tree base below me."

"How did you…?"

"I could hear you breathing little brother. At least Ed could disguise his breathing! Oh and Winry, you can come out from behind the bushes now."

"I think that you cheated! Why else would you stay on that branch?!" whined Winry.

"I already knew where everyone was. I just wanted to see how long it took to get you to reveal yourselves," smirked Sakura.

By that time, Lunch was ready. Winry challenged Sakura to a race to see who would get to the house first. (Sakura won hands down.)

After lunch, the Elric three went into the woods to start the real training. (They claimed they were going to practice alchemy and didn't want Winry to see.)

"Ready guys? First we're going to do some stretches." After they finished their stretching, Sakura began the real training. She showed her brothers how to summon their powers. Neither Ed nor Al could actually do this.

"I guess we have to start from scratch then."

"Please don't tell me we have to start over!" complained Edward.

"Relax brother. What I meant was that I'll have to teach you from stage one instead of three."

"What were the first two?" asked Al.

"You're about to find out. We might as well sit down. This is going to take a while."

She explained to them about Demonic powers in general. The first thing they had to do was connect with their innate demon abilities that were still hidden within them. Ed didn't like the sound of that.

"Now, are you ready to begin Phase 1?"

"What happens in Phase one?"

"Well, actually phase one doesn't start until night while you're asleep. We'll do that tomorrow. We'll tell mom we're going camping for a day or two."

"Why are we going to go camping? I thought we were going to begin the first step!"

"We're going _camping_ so no one will get hurt when you tap into your powers. You've already seen what they can do through your subconscious. Now imagine that only 1,000 way more powerful. Especially since the two of you won't be able to control it while you're asleep!"

Ed and Al were speechless. They had no idea that they had _that_ much power within them. They agreed to her plan and went home for the night. The real training was about to start tomorrow night if they were lucky.


	5. Ed and Al's demonic formsrevealed!

**Ed and Al's demonic forms…revealed at last!**

After getting permission from their mother, the Elric three went in search of a secluded spot for their campsite. There were quite a few places out of the question due to the fact that Winry would find them easily and want to come along. When they had finally found the best spot, Ed set up camp, Al went for the firewood and water, and Sakura prepared to start supper.

After their brief but tasty meal, Sakura began to shield their campsite from predators and to prevent the demonic auras from getting loose. When she was done with that, the two brothers went to sleep while Sakura, on the other hand, still ad one last thing to do. She gently opened the doors to her brother's powers. They would have to confront their demon side for them to continue with their training.

(The next part that follows will be Ed's encounter followed by Alphonse.)

**Ed's encounter…**

"Where am I? What is this place?"

_Welcome, little one. Are you my human side coming to finally visit me?_

"Who are you? Where are you?"

_I am your demonic half. My name will become known to you soon enough. As to where I am, look behind you._

Ed slowly turned around to come face-to-face with a large feline-like creature with wings of flame. He nearly fell down at the sight. His demonic form chuckled at his reaction.

"Are…are you my demonic powers?"

_You could say that. I prefer the term demonic half. Why have you come here now?_

"My twin wants me and Alphonse to learn how to control our abilities. Accidents keep happening around us."

_I must say, you are a bit young for that kind of training. However I agree with Wolf's Bane. The 'accidents' as you call them need to be under control._

"Um, what am I supposed to call you?"

_You may call me Kero for the time being. When you find your real demonic nickname, I shall address you by that name. This way, you will know that I am trying to tell you something._

"Sounds good to me. How will I find my demonic nickname?"

_The method is different with each hanyou. Most simply come up with a name themselves and never find their real name. Do not worry, Edward Elric. I will be here whenever you need me. All you have to do is simply say my name out loud or through telepathy._

"Okay, it was nice to meet you Kero."

_Likewise Ed. I bid you a good night._

And with that, Edward fell into a dreamless sleep until morning.

**Al's encounter...**

"Brother! Nii-san, Onee-san! Where are you?!"

_Such noise! Please don't tell me you are my human form!_

"Who's there, where are you?"

_Why do I have to get the noisy one?_ The voice grumbled.

"Where am I?"

_Welcome to your demonic powers. If you would like to see who I am, turn around. And please, do me a favor and don't freak out! You're noisy enough as it is._

"Okay." Al turned around slowly. What he came face-to-face to was a strange bird-like entity.

_Arigato. I am grateful you didn't panic and scream, little one._

"Are you the form of my demonic powers?"

_Demonic form, I am your demonic form! The voice said highly annoyed._

"What is your name?"

_Call me Twilight Phoenix. Nix for short._

"Nice to finally meet you Nix."

_Likewise, I'm sure. You aren't as noisy as I thought you were. Why have you come before me now? Aren't you a bit young to begin the quest for your demonic nickname?_

"We've had a lot of weird things happening and Onee-san seems to think our demonic powers are responsible."

_Not surprising. I can see why she'd assume that. I am the guardian of the wind._

"Why haven't we come across each other before now? If you were here all along, why haven't we come across before?"

_We have come across before. You don't remember because the first time we actually meet was right before you were born. This is technically our first actual meeting since you'll remember it._

"Why have our powers been causing havoc?"

_Young hanyous like yourself rarely have ANY control of your abilities until puberty. By that time it will have built up enough to break loose. Though your sister is one of the extremely rare exceptions._

"Maybe it's because she wasn't originally from our dimension."

_Hmm, that may be the reason. That would also explain why you and your brother contain demonic sides. I've often wondered why I couldn't sense any demons except your older siblings._

"I still don't know why I got powers like they did."

_You were born after they were, am I right?_

"Yes, but why would that matter?"

_Since your sisters real powers accidentally were split, there was some residual aura left. You must have picked it up while you were in your mother's womb. I think that's enough for one night._

"Will we get to see each other again?"

_Hai. Simply call my name and I will appear. Good night, little boy._

"Good night, Nix."

Al fell into a dreamless slumber for the rest of the night. In the morning, the two brother's training would finally begin.


	6. Phase Two

Phase two: summoning demonic powers at will

The next morning…

"Morning bros. How did the meeting of your other half go?"

"Mine looked like an over-grown house cat with wings of Fire. He said his name was Kero." Ed replied.

_I heard that boy!_ Kero growled in his mind.

"What about you, little bro?"

"Mine called me noisy and looked like a weird bird. He said to call him Nix, I think. What did he mean when he said he was the Guardian of the Wind, Onee-san?"

_Exactly what it sounds like. And I am NOT a weird bird; I'm a very rare type of Phoenix._

'_Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Nix.'_

_Apology accepted._

"Hmm…guardian of the wind. Why does it sound so familiar?" mused Sakura.

"Sis…how did you know that we met our other half? And why did they look like animals?" Ed said suspiciously.

"Ed, remember when I told you about Phase one? Meeting your demonic sides was it."

"So what next? Do we go to Phase two or what?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. Phase two…we will need the cooperation of your demonic sides for this."

"Oh joy." Ed mumbled sarcastically.

"Can it brother. I don't want any lip from _you_."

"What did Kero mean by demonic nicknames?"

"Demonic nicknames?! I haven't heard that term in centuries! Demonic nicknames are the names of our demonic forms."

"What did you mean you haven't heard that in Centuries?! Who are you?"

"I am your sister. As well as a dimension-hopping demoness," she replied calmly.

"Dimension-hopping? What's that sis?" asked Al.

"I travel from one world to another. I can't remember why, but I'm sure it'll come back eventually."

"You can't remember why you traveled dimensions?"

_You are on your test of maturity. I think it's time you used the memory warp._

"What the…?! Great now I'm hearing my demonic side! Oh well, back to your training. I'm going to take you to a place where we can train alongside with your demonic forms."

"What does your demonic form look like?" asked Al.

"I can't remember. It's been a while since I contacted her. Anyway we need to focus on your training. Wait here until I get the spell ready."

Sakura started chanting a language that had been dead for over a millennia. Ed rolled his eyes. Sakura began to glow and then Ed realized they were all glowing! Ed and Al blacked out and slowly came to in a shadowy realm. It took them a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the low lighting. When they could see, they realized that they weren't alone.

"Are these two your demonic sides?" asked Sakura amused.

Kero and Nix were standing next to a white wolf with a blue crescent moon and red eyes. The two brothers suspected that this was their sister's demon form.


	7. Demonic Nicknames

**Demonic Nicknames**

"Ah, now I remember what she looked like. She's a wolf-like demon who loves to annoy me!"

_**Ha ha. Very funny runt. I annoy you because you refuse to listen to my advice. Maybe your brothers aren't so hard-headed?**_

Ed, Al, Kero and Nix all snickered. This was turning out to me more fun than they thought! If looks could kill, then Sakura's would have obliterated the others. Sakura looked pissed.

"Enough Aconite, I have a big enough headache without _your_ help!"

_Why do you need our help training your brothers? _Asked Kero.

_**Because the next exercise involves using their powers at will. It would be difficult for them to do this without your help.**_

_Maybe, maybe not. How are we supposed to help them train anyway?! _Griped Nix.

Sakura coughed and caught everyone's attention. They had completely forgotten that she was there!

"Enough comments from the peanut gallery! Are we going to train them today, or are we going to wait until Hell freezes over?!"

_**Chill, Sakura, chill. We are going to train today. No need to get so worked up. I only took their minds off of the shock they just got!**_

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. This was the reason she quit listening to her demon half! Why did she have to get the talkative creature and not Ed?

"Whatever. What do we do first, power training or Demonic Nicknames?"

_**I think nicknames will be enough for now. It should make the process easier. That and it will save a great deal of trouble later on. Imagine how much time would be saved by getting the names now instead of in a life-threatening moment!**_

"Okay, Ed and Al, we need to find your names. We'll do yours first little bro."

"Um, how do we find our demon names?"

"We create one for temporary use, or the temporary name becomes your demonic name itself."

"Sounds easy enough. What's the catch?"

_**The name has to fit your particular power or else it won't work.**_

"You mean we have to make it sound like our powers? Why?"

"If it doesn't fit the power inside, it won't work when you need it. Understand?"

_This is going to be harder than we thought._ Nix commented dryly.

"Not really. Ed's a pyro cat, Al's a kaze phoenix. If anything it narrows the choice of names down."

_What kind of name suits you, blondie?_

"Very funny, you over-grown fur ball!" Ed growled back.

_**Over-grown fur ball sounds like a good place to start, wouldn't you agree Kero?**_

_Definitely. It suits the runt perfectly!_

"You are so in for it now you cat!"

Ed and Kero began wrestling. Al and Nix tried not to laugh at the two bakas. Sakura had a sweat drop when Ed and Kero began bickering. Her demonic half just had to start something!

"ENOUGH! ED AND KERO KNOCK IT OFF OR ELSE!!!" Sakura bellowed.

"Sheesh sis! We were only playing!"

_**Perhaps it would be better if we started with the younger one instead…**_

'_For once we agree on something…'_

"Let's see…how does Twilight Aero sound little bro?"

"Why Twilight Aero?"

"Well, Ed the goof is the guardian of Light, Fire and Sun. I on the other hand, am guardian of Water, Ice, Darkness and Moonlight. That just leaves Twilight."

"Wait, I thought you said we were just demons of Fire and Air!" protested Al.

_Normally hanyous are born with just one elemental advantage. But since you received your powers because of an accidental mix-up, you get more than one._

_Nix is right. And to top it off, because the first two are identical twins, you are guardians of at least 4 to 5 elements, meaning you are immune to attacks of that element and gain an energy boost if said attack hits you. _Kero said to them, after he had pinned Ed to the ground.

"But why do we become guardians? I still don't get it." Ed said, more confused than ever.

_**Let me explain the concept then. Guardians are a rare and special breed of half-demons. There are so few that when they are born, they get several elemental advantages. Does that make sense?**_

"Not really. What do you mean by elemental advantages?" Ed said confused.

"I'm going to let Aconite explain the terms. But you shouldn't complain bro."  
_**Elemental advantages are best defined as the ability to repel/absorb attacks of a certain type. For example, Ed if you were to be attacked by a fire-based move, you wouldn't be effected and instead get a boost of energy. Does that make any sense?  
**_"Then why are our demonic halves animals?" asked Al.

_**That is a bit harder to explain. Animals are known for their ability to sense a disaster or anything unpleasant, am I correct?**_

Al nodded, as he had heard of something like that before. But it still didn't answer the question.

_Animals, due to this 'six-sense' for disaster, make them the best guardians. That and they are more common then human-like demons. They are a pain as they can become greedy, cruel, unforgiving or in the worst case scenario, Sadistic when it comes to dealing with anyone who does not have the power to resist them._

"That sort of makes sense. But why are the human kinds so different from animals? And why are the animal kinds more common?" Ed asked.

_Animals avoid those who seek to kill them. Humans for some reason, head straight into danger and get themselves killed. Most assume this is because of your unpredictable nature. _Kero explained.

"I think that's enough questions about guardians for now. We need to get back to our original plan." Sakura said suddenly.

_I hate to say this, but she is correct._ Nix said.

Ed was a little annoyed at the change of subject. But while they had been talking about guardians, he had been thinking of a demonic name. He finally came up with one for himself.

"Hey, how does Pyro Neko sound?"

"Pyro Neko? It fits in a weird way I guess."

_It suits you well, boy. It might actually work._

"And what about you little bro? Did you come up with one too?"

"I think so. But it's kind of silly."

_We aren't going to judge you. What is the name you came up with?_

"I was thinking of Kaze Nix."

Nix stared. He was shocked that the boy came up with something like that! It actually would work!

"Wait a minute. We haven't come up with one for you sis!" said Ed.

"I already have mine! We don't need to come up with one!"

_**She may have hers already in place, but it's HIGHLY unoriginal! I think you should let them think up a better name than what was it again…Frost Wolf? It doesn't suit you at all!**_

"She's right sis. Frost Wolf isn't a very good name."

Sakura glared at her twin. Who was he to judge her name?!

"I've been trying to remember where I've heard the name Aconite before. But for some reason I can't remember where," said Al.

_**Aconite is another name for Wolf's Bane. It's also called Monkshood. It supposed to be used to repel werewolves or some such nonsense.**_

"Hey I think that's a great name for you sis! Wolfs Bane sounds better than Frost Wolf!"

_**I'm impressed. Your twin came up with the best name for you. Why didn't you think of that?**_

"Maybe because I didn't want to be named after you," she grumbled.

"So what do we call you then? Frost Wolf or Wolfs Bane?" asked Ed.

"Oh fine. I'll change it if you get off my case! You can call me Wolfbane. Does that make you happy?!"

And so, the Elric siblings found their demonic names. But what else is in store for the three? Keep reading and find out!


	8. The night from hell

**The night from hell**

Things continued on like this for over three months. Ed and Al were quickly getting the hang of controlling their powers. That is, until that terrible night which changed their relationship forever…

That night Edward and Alphonse Elric attempted to cross the forbidden law of alchemy and magic. They tried to bring their beloved mother back to life! Sakura was with their neighbors, the auto-mail geniuses Winry and Pinata Rockbell, when it happened. A feeling of pure dread ran through her body; she shivered and looked towards her old home in fear. She would have ran to the house if they hadn't stopped her.

* * *

Ed and his brother activated the alchemic design they created on the floor. It behaved like a normal alchemic circle would until…

Long, black hands rose up and attached themselves to Ed's left leg. They went after Alphonse as well; although instead of taking one part, they stole his entire body! Ed looked in horror as his younger brother was taken from him. Images flashed through his entire body and then he stood outside a gateway which filled him with dread and awe. When he came to, Alphonse was gone and a strange noise was emanating from the spot where they had placed the ingredients.

"Mom?" said Ed hoping that it had at least worked. But the creature Ed saw was not his mother. It was a misshapen monstrosity which filled him with sorrow. He decided that if he couldn't bring their mother back, then he could at least save Al! He drew yet another circle, this time on a large suit of armor which had fallen down. The hands appeared again, and this time it stole his right arm.

Alphonse awakened to see his older brother, holding what was left of his arm which was bleeding uncontrollably. He asked what happened and Ed told him simply, "We screwed up, Al…" 

Alphonse turned his head toward the creature, despite Ed's warning of not to. He was as horrified as his brother. Ed passed out from the blood loss and Al carried him, running towards the Rockbell house nearby.

* * *

The door opened to reveal a suit of armor which was crying, "Please! You have to save him!"

"Al…?!" said Winry in shock.

"Al, did you do what I think you did?" asked Sakura quietly as Pinata took Edward upstairs and bandaged his bleeding arm and leg.

"We only wanted to bring mom back…" Al cried.

"YOU IDIOT! Even I know better than to tempt fate by trying to bring back the dead!" roared Sakura.

"But…" started Al before he burst into unseen tears.

"Ah well…what's done is done. Tell me everything that happened and I might forgive you," said Sakura.

Al told her everything, starting where they first entered the house. Pinata came down and said to them, "He's sleeping right now. The bleeding has finally started to stop."

* * *

They went upstairs, Al bursting into fresh tears when he saw his brother's body. As they were waiting in the room, a man entered wearing a blue outfit which Pinata recognized too well. He was from…_the military_. And his name was Roy Mustang, better known as The Flame Alchemist. 


End file.
